


Basics

by GeminiHalo



Series: ABO Steven/Lars [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Omega Steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiHalo/pseuds/GeminiHalo
Summary: After going out on their first date Steven introduces Lars to the Family.





	1. Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I'd suggest reading part 1 before this one.

“Hey Steven,” Connie says when she answers Steven's call.

“Hey, Connie.”

“What’s up?” She asks.

“I just went out on a date with Lars!” He exclaims with excitement too hyped to say anything else.

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“That’s awesome, I’ll take that as the answer to you’re visit going well then!” She says happily. “So how was it?”

“Can I say it was perfect?”

“Yep, I think you can,” she laughs. “Come on Steven I want some details.”

He grins as he recounts every sappy detail down to the kiss they shared about an hour ago.

“Aww Steven, that’s so cute! We’re going to have to hang out soon, I bet it’s going to be the most adorable thing ever.”

“Connie!” He half-heartedly tries to sound offended.

She laughs again, “come on Steven when I get in a relationship, you’ll be saying the exact same thing!”

“Okay, that’s true,” he admits easily. “We’re going to hang out tomorrow, and maybe the next day, we’re probably going to hang out over the weekend too, soooo whenever you stop by will probably be good.” He says only partly serious and she laughs whispering cute before continuing.

“Great, I’m happy that it went so well Steven,” she pauses for a moment. “Sorry just checking the oven baking some cookies for school tomorrow, anyways I’m looking forward to hanging out with you guys.”

“I’m looking forward to it too,” he says as Connie yawns on the other end. “You sound tired, going to head to bed soon?”

“Yeah, early day tomorrow, I need to get to class and set up a display for a science project,” she says and yawns again. “These cookies can’t get done soon enough. Alright, Steven, I’m going to go get ready for bed, say hi to Lars for me the next time you hang out.”

“I will,” he says before hurriedly adding, “thanks again for the push Connie, seriously.”

“Of course, I had to look out for my best friend,”

“Thank you!”

She giggles, “You’re welcome.”

They say their goodbyes and Steven hangs up thinking about what he wants to do now. There are some pressing issues on his mind, one is telling his family that he just started dating Lars. He’s pretty sure they’ll be happy for him, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling nervous. Everything about their date had felt perfect but it’s literally only been one date. He thinks maybe he should wait a while before announcing it to the world but then again it isn’t even ten yet.

Steven sighs happily and gets out of bed, he’s not tired enough to fall asleep. He walks down the stairs and sits down on the couch and looks at the two books that Pearl has insisted he read before his next heat. He knows he should but they just look so boring with way too many pages. Steven promises himself that he’ll read it later before he sends out a text to all three of the Gems that he has an announcement to make.

He says hi to each one of them as they file into the room. Pearl enters first, then Amethyst and Garnet and they’re all waiting. Everyone’s doing their own thing sitting on various spots of the couch waiting for Steven to talk. Because he hasn’t said anything about his date with his not quite new boyfriend _boyfriend_ yet.

“So, guys,” he starts and they all turn to look at him. “I’m kind of dating Lars now, he just left a little while ago, we cuddled…” Steven thinks they didn’t really need to know the last part but he’s already said it.

They don’t go into full protective mom mode immediately, until.

“Steven you need to be careful, please make sure you read those books,” Pearl says first pointing at the books and Steven nods. “Oh, but I am happy for you,” she adds and hugs him.

“Make the most of it Steven, I’m sure that you’ll have a wonderful relationship.” Garnet smiles and joins into the hug pile.

“Aw shucks, little man is growing up and got himself a boyfriend.”

“Amethyst,” Steven is completely pleased and embarrassed at the same time. “We’re not official yet,” he mumbles as she joins in on the hug pile.

“Not yet,” Garnet says and Steven wonders if she’s used future vision or if she just believes it'll work out.

Amethyst tells a few jokes that make him laugh and they congratulate him on his first date. It all goes over incredibly well and it’s nearly an hour later before they’re heading back to their rooms and wishing him a good night’s sleep.

Lars is going to come by early tomorrow morning and they’ll go eat breakfast and then he’ll take Lars with him to hang out with his dad. He’s not worried at all about his dad’s reaction sure he’ll be just as understanding as he was when he found out that Steven was Omega.

He wakes up rested the next morning and gets ready for their official second date. When Lars knocks on the door, he runs to answer it and smiles so bright that it almost hurts. He hugs Lars and then it’s back to being shy and nervous when he remembers how much he likes Lars. Steven is a bundle of happy nerves when Lars leans down and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. It’s so romantic and cheesy and perfect as far as he’s concerned.

They walk side-by-side to the closest coffee shop open and order some breakfast sandwiches with a Frappe and Cappuccino. Lars pays for the meal and when they get their order they walk out on the patio at the front and eat together. They talk about music and the festival coming up soon and Steven plays footsies with him. The blush on Lars’s face when he checks to make sure no one’s watching makes it worth it.

“So, can I say you’re...my boyfriend?” He asks when they’re finished eating.

“Yeah,” Lars nods and moves his foot against Steven’s eyes bright.

“Yay!” he throws his arms up and people are staring. “Ohh, sorry everyone,” he ducks down and Lars is laughing and he joins in. Steven throws away their trash after they’ve calmed down and they leave the coffee shop.

“I was thinking we could go visit my dad,” he says as they walk down the boardwalk.

“Um...sure,” Lars says sounding hesitant.

“Unless you don’t want to,” he adds realizing maybe he’s moving too fast with the whole introduce your new boyfriend to the parent. Except Lars has met his dad before and it will only be a little different.

“No it’s fine, I’m good,” Lars takes his hand. “I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

They meet up with his dad in front of his carwash.

“Hey Steven and…” Greg looks down at their linked hands. “Lars?”

“Hey dad, so...maybe this is a little fast, anyways I’m dating Lars now and I wanted to introduce him to you, but you already know each other, so hey this is my before friend and now boyfriend Lars,” he says wishing he’d prepared a less lengthy introduction.

“Hey, Mr.Universe,” Lars waves at him sheepishly.

“Call me Greg,” his dad walks over and pats Lars on the shoulder. “I guess a welcome to the family is in order.”

“Dad!” Steven's eyes bug out and he looks up at Lars apprehensively.

“Th-thanks...Greg, I’ll be good to him and...um...treat him good and stuff.” Lars says awkwardly clearly pulling words out of thin air.

“Good. Anyways you don’t gotta be nervous around me, as long as you two are happy,” Greg chuckles lightheartedly and looks at them grinning. “Come on, I was about to listen to music and play my guitar, why don’t you two join in?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve never really played before,” Lars says.

“Ohh, I’ll show you,” he gives Lars’s hand a little squeeze before letting go. He takes the ukulele that Greg hands him from his van and drapes the strap over his shoulder. “I haven’t played in a while,” he says tuning it.

“You never forget though,” Greg already has his guitar on and he’s plucking the strings.

They play for a little while and Steven gets Lars to try a few chords on a spare guitar his dad has. It’s fun, they’re all getting along and Steven couldn’t be happier. They talk about music and listen to some of his dad’s old music and a few hours go by without him realizing it.

“I gotta go,” Lars finally says and Steven tries and partially fails to keep the sad look off his face. “I’ll be back though.” He adds reassuringly and Steven can’t help but smile. “I promised my mom I’d help her bake for her reading club,” he mumbles.

“Okay,” Steven walks over and hugs him without thinking.

Lars gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and he says goodbye to him and his dad before walking off. Steven walks back to his dad’s side and sits back down in his chair. Greg is plucking at some strings without a real tone and Steven looks at him.

“So what do you think about Lars dad?” Steven asks.

“Looks like you two are gonna work good together,” he says. “I never would have guessed it three years ago, but considering how much both of you have grown...I’m happy for you two.”

“Thanks,” Steven smiles understanding just what his dad means.

It hadn’t been that long ago that he’d been an annoying kid to Lars. Steven ignored all his jabs and snarky comments deciding to give Lars the benefit of the doubt. He may have been too carefree and happy sometimes, while Lars had been too afraid and preoccupied with what the ‘cool-kids’ thought of him. Lars was no longer worried about impressing people, he could still be snarky but not anywhere as mean he once was. Steven was still carefree and happy though his overexcited enthusiasm wasn’t his default anymore.

He supposed it was because he wasn’t a kid anymore. He didn’t look like he was eight, didn’t feel like he was young with how much time he’d spent playing diplomat for the Diamonds. He was more mature now, he wasn’t quite an adult yet but he was a lot closer to being one. He figured with all the changes he and Lars had gone through they now met in a familiar space that hadn’t existed before.

“So how long have you two been dating?” Greg asks and now it’s time for Steven to blush.

“Um...not quite one day yet,” he answers.

“Well, you didn’t have to introduce him right away,” he laughs and pats Steven on the back. “But hey I appreciate the sentiment. It’s scary with the whole introducing your new guy to your dad.”

“I wasn’t scared, just a little nervous,” he says and his dad says he appreciates the gesture all the same.

He plays with his dad for a while before heading back home.

“Hey Steven, where’s your new bae?” Amethyst asks from the kitchen eating a stack of suspiciously hazardous looking food.

“He went to help his mom with something,” he answers taking a seat at the island.

“Aww he’s sweet too,” Amethyst sits down next to him. “I remember Lars used to be kind of a butt before, no offense,” she adds the last part as an afterthought.

“None taken and he was,” Steven shrugs. “People change though,” he adds his brain going back to their kiss for a moment before he nudges it away. He checks his features and continues listening to Amethyst.

“Really fast, I mean it took, what? Like a thousand years for me and Pearl to stop arguing?” She laughs and grabs the green-hued waffle at the top and eats it. “I’m happy for ya though, it really sucks having centuries go by avoiding touchy subjects.”

“Thanks,” he watches her eat some more. “Hey, do you wanna hang out with us at dinner? I’m meeting Lars for pizza later, I don't think he'll mind.”

“Yes!” She swallows down what she’s eating and hugs him. “Thanks for the invite. I’ll meet you guys there, Peridot’s got something to show me first.”

“Cool.”

She finishes off the stack quickly and waves goodbye as she runs out of the house.

Steven meets up with Lars at Fish Stew Pizza, he orders and pays this time. He sits with Lars and listens as he retells his time spent with his mom. The way Lars talks about baking so passionately brings a smile to his face.

When their pizza is delivered Kiki pauses for a moment and looks between them.

“Are you...are you guys dating now?” She asks after a few seconds.

“Yeah,” Lars answers easily and Steven nods.

“Oh my God, that is so cute,” Kiki says. “Oh and, enjoy your pizza, if you need anything I’m here.” She gives them a thumbs up before going back to the kitchen.

“We are not cute,” Lars mutters not looking nearly as annoyed as he’s attempting to sound.

“Yeah, ya kinda are,” Amethyst says as a greeting as she walks into the building. Steven realizes he’s forgotten to mention her coming but Lars doesn’t seem to mind.

“So what’s on the menu?” She looks down at the pizza. “Mushrooms? I like, good taste,” she says with a pleased grin.

She takes a seat and after that, it’s a get together with lots of funny jokes and laughs. Lars isn’t nervous or awkward about anything and he gets along well with Amethyst. It goes just as smoothly as it did when Lars met his dad.

“It was really nice to actually meet you. You know without you being carried away to your doom or running for your life when the city is under attack.” She looks between them. “Can I be in the wedding?”

“Amethyst!” Steven whisper yells.

“You guys faces,” she laughs and wipes away a tear. “I’m joking, seriously though, the looks, classic,” she wipes away another tear before getting up snickering.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two love birds alone, nice to see ya,” she pulls Lars into a hug. “Be good and all that fun stuff."

She hugs Steven and then she's waving as she leaves the restaurant.

Steven actively avoids talking about anything related to weddings for the rest of the night. The date ends with a kiss and hug and Steven goes home feeling as giddy as he had the night before.

-

The next two days they hang out at Steven’s house playing video games and watching Tubetube videos together. Then Lars takes him to go visit the off-colors padparadscha announces their together before Fluorite has even finished congratulating them.

Connie visits them over the weekend and they decide to play a board game. Garnet joins in unexpectedly and then they’re playing in teams.

“Maybe, we should draw this turn,” Lars whispers at his side showing him his deck.

Steven furrows his brows considering the chances of the decision working in their favor.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “We’re going to draw!” He announces.

“Interesting choice,” Garnet says with a knowing smirk as he picks up a card.

They end up losing incredibly fast and the game ends in laughter.

Steven rests his head against Lars without thinking when they lean back onto the couch.

“Look at them Garnet!” Connie says failing to whisper.

“Very cute.”

“Right?” Connie nods and Steven sighs.

“Guys, don’t say it like that!” Steven covers his face and Lars laughs placing an arm over Steven’s shoulder. He’s really had enough people calling them cute because it makes him blush every time and he doesn’t think he can take it anymore.

“I guess if everyone is saying it, we must be cute,” Lars says in a completely different tone than when he’d denied it earlier that week.

“Lars!” Steven looks at him like he’s been betrayed.

“What?” Lars looks at him. “You are really cute,” then he kisses him on the tip of his nose.

“Awww,” Connie voices from her spot on the couch and Garnet is sitting there with that same knowing smirk. Steven’s face is literally on fire but he can no longer deny it.

“Okay, okay, I guess we are kind of cute,” he admits with a roll of his eyes and a final huff. He has to admit that Lars is pretty cute when he’s not being hot, so there’s no sense in denying it.

“Now that that’s settled you guys want to play another round?” Connie asks picking up the cards from the board.

“Yes, but we’re going to win this time!” Steven sits back up. “Right Lars?”

“Yeah, we’ve learned from our mistakes, time to show that we mean business!” Lars answers theatrically with a determined glint in his eyes.

“Yeah!” Steven exclaims feeding off his energy.

“Good luck,” Garnet says before she throws her dice.

They give it their all and end up losing in a very bad way. They take it with grace though (promising to win next time) and Steven considers them having fun and hanging out a win regardless of their loss.

Connie gives them both a big hug before leaving that night. Garnet gives them an equally big hug and tells them both to sleep well before departing too.

“I guess I should head home,” Lars says after an hour of watching videos together resting on the couch.

“Yeah, it’s pretty late,” Steven agrees.

“I’ll text you when I get home.”

“Okay.”

When Lars leaves he kisses him in such a way that he's left weak in the knees. Steven goes to bed with a fuzzy warm feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After researching ABO way too long I realize there are so many variations that I've just decided to stick with some base stuff.
> 
> The next chapter will be fluff/reading/pearl showing up and awkwardness. Then I'll think about where I want to take this. It's kinda a slow-burn to the ILU and the 'naughtyness' but I'm separating everything into closed parts so it's not really lol.


	2. Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/O talk, Pearl hangs with them, learn a little history about Lars, and see how he helps Steven through his heat.

The next three days when Lars is finished working they meet up outside of Big Donut. It’s a mix of idle chatter and hand-holding for however long it takes before one of them starts to yawn. 

Steven realizes the night after their first official week together that he hasn't told Lars about his problem. Steven knows he has to tell him about the suppressants. A guilty voice at the back of his mind also reminds him that he should tell Lars about the pink room incident. The one he’s sworn to take to his grave but he can't think of doing now. 

Steven sighs and looks at his last text to Lars saying goodnight with a couple of kissy emojis. He decides he'll tell Lars tomorrow when they're hanging out and hopes he doesn't embarrass himself.

“So, I kind of...made a copy of you in my room, my mom’s old room...you can make things with your thoughts in there. During my first heat, I made you. And I kind of well...he...I used _it_ to help me through my heat and I’m sorry I didn’t ask for permission, but how would I even ask that? I was pretty sure I’d take it to the grave but here I am, telling you, with an extra-long unnecessary sentence.” Steven can’t really embarrass himself much more with the convoluted jumbled mess of words that spill from his mouth.

“Wait, what did you say Steven?” Lars asks a look of pure confusion on his face as he looks up at Steven.

Steven’s laying stomach-down on the bed and they’ve just finished a round of Dirt Racing. He had (smartly) figured the best time to drop the truth was immediately after his car had spun out. While Lars was still racing towards the finish line clearly distracted and not ready for a tsunami of words. He’s now sitting on the carpet waiting expectedly for Steven to repeat what he just said.

Steven reminds himself to breathe before trying it again, “Okay, okay...so during my first heat. I kind of maybe have done a thing in my room, pinks room, where I made a  _ you _ to take care of...me. I’m sorry.” He gets out at the end his eyes completely screwed shut not wanting to see the look on Lars’s face. 

"Wait so you have a room that...like lets you recreate people?"

"Yeah," he squeaks.

“And...you made me?” Lars asks slowly.

“Yeah,” he nods his eyes still closed, but he can hear that Lars doesn’t sound angry. 

“The entire time?” Steven nods and a few agonizing seconds go by until he finally says. “That...that's actually pretty hot.”

Steven’s stomach flips as he opens his eyes to look at Lars. “You’re not mad?” he asks looking at Lars's face not finding any signs of anger.

“No, why would I be? It’s not like you hurt anyone.”

“But I used you! Well, not _ you _ specifically but you know what I mean.” 

“Listen if I could...well...nevermind, anyway it’s not a big deal,” Lars says waving his hand like he’s pushing the entire issue aside.

“Wait nooo, you can’t stop in the middle of it, what were you gonna say?” Steven asks curious now waiting patiently as Lars rolls his eyes and sighs before giving his answer.

“What I  _ was _ going to say is if I had a room to create someone to go through that, I might’ve made you. I mean I  _ have _ thought about you before soooo…” Lars admits completely red-faced but he doesn’t look away. “Yeah, so it’s hot…any details you wanna share about it?” He asks his voice deeper and teasing.

“No…,” Steven says hesitantly with a half-hearted shake of his head. 

“No?” Lars repeats sounding unconvinced. “You sure?” He turns resting on his knees and leans over the end of Steven’s bed. 

“Well...he, the  _ Lars _ ...called me baby,” Steven admits not believing that he’s telling Lars this.

“Baby?” Lars smiles suspiciously like he now knows the biggest and best secret in the world. “Would you like it if I called you that, huh  _ baby _ ?” He says and Steven very nearly swoons. Lars chuckles as he idly moves his hand to Steven’s cheek. “Baby,” he says again. 

“Stop, I can’t take it!” Steven yells not serious at all. 

"Baby, baby,  _ baby _ ," Lars makes an obnoxious kissy-face and Steven laughs as Lars kisses him. "Alright, I'll stop now, just because you asked so nicely.”

“Thank you,” Steven says breathless from laughing.

“So have any other dirty secrets you wanna share while you have my attention?” Lars asks still clearly teasing him but it reminds Steven that he _ does. _

“Actually yeah…” he starts nervous all over again. 

Lars moves back to his earlier spot leaned on the bed, his hand finding Steven’s. 

“What is it?” he asks with a lopsided grin on his face.

Steven takes a deep breath and just goes through with it. “I can’t take suppressants Lars, the doctor said it was rare...I’m pretty much stuck going through three or four days of heat,” he admits frowning.

“I could help with that though right?” Lars asks immediately and Steven nods. “I’ll help you through it then, but...I don’t want  _ our _ first time to be in the middle of your heat,” he adds mumbling by the end embarrassingly shy and it’s enough to make Steven blush. 

“I don’t want that either,” he admits. “I don’t want to rush it either!” he adds hoping he hasn’t implied anything. 

“Same,” Lars says. “We can figure it out when the time comes... Aaand I really didn’t do so hot in health class, so I’m probably going to need to read up on this.” 

The image of the oversized aged books still sitting by the couch flashes in Steven's mind.

“Well, Pearl left two huge books in the living room specifically for me to read about it." 

"I was wondering about those, they help much?" Lars asks.

"I don't know. I still haven’t gotten around to reading them yet on account of how boring it’s going to be." Steven realizes that statement isn't helping his case and decides to just ask."You wanna read them with me though?” 

Lars shrugs, "Yeah, sure." 

That’s the start of the next few days with them sitting at the couch and taking turns reading out loud. The book Steven chooses is filled with lots of information on the ins and outs of Alphas and Omegas. It goes over the biological differences, the anatomy of Omega’s the way they’ve changed over time. It's basically all the things they should have known already except far more detailed and  _ dull _ .

Pearl walks in when they’re attempting to read through a particularly lengthy and tedious segment. Attempting being the most significant word because Steven is barely stringing words together without yawning his eyes closing on their own every few seconds. While Lars lightly snores on his shoulder already well into dreamland.

She clears her throat and Steven jumps jarring Lars out of his sleep. Lars shoots up arms straight out like he's ready to karate chop someone.

"Sorry to interrupt," Pearl says looking far too pleased with their reactions as she giggles behind her hand. "I just wanted to see how you boys were doing."

“We were just reading…” Steven says feebly as he looks down at the book in his lap. “Um...about scenting and scents...yeah,” he says not really remembering exactly what he’d even been saying now. Lars lowers his arms sheepishly beside him.

“I’m glad that you’re reading together,” Pearl says as she sits down. “Learn anything useful so far?"

"Yeah, stuff about markings and…tendencies of possessiveness maybe…biological things," Steven does a hand motion over them trying to not sound unsure.

"Hello...and yeah pretty much what Steven said," Lars yawns. "Oh and the pregnancy thing. There’s a significant increase in the chance of pregnancy the longer an Alpha is bonded with their Omega." He recites the words they read earlier stretching his arms out over his head. 

"Ye-yeah, that’s what it said," Steven laughs internally fighting down the urge to lovingly throttle Lars. As much as he knows how understanding Pearl he doesn’t want to have a conversation about  _ pregnancy _ . He’s thought about kids as an abstract before, but never about  _ him _ having any and the idea that he can is still alien to him.

"Excellent notes,” Pearl says clearly aware of Steven’s discomfort so she moves on. “ I'm happy to see that you’ve been learning, but...when was the last time you two took a break?" She asks with a critical eye.

"Three days ago, before we started reading I guess. We’ve pretty much been reading whenever Lars is here." 

"Without taking any breaks?" 

"Not unless falling asleep counts," Lars says easily, only to nervously add. "Not that I've been doing that the whole time or anything,” when Pearl hits him with a scrutinizing look.

"It's fine Lars," she drops the look and smiles reassuringly. "I do realize it can be difficult to get through. I’d suggest that you take a break every now and then. So you don’t fall asleep and miss out on any important information," she finishes knowingly.

"Yeah, you're right," Steven moves the book to the coffee table and runs a hand through his hair yawning. “What should we do?”

“Maybe go for a walk? My legs are kinda cramped,” Lars says getting up from his spot. 

“Okay, maybe we can get some ice cream?” 

“Yeah,” Lars nods as he heads for the front door. 

“You two have fun," Pearl calls still seated at the end of the couch.

"You could come Pearl,” Lars says surprising Steven.

“I-I don’t eat…”Pearl says.

“Oh, well you don’t really have to, it’s just if you wanted to hang out and see that I’m um… we hung out with Amethyst and Garnet already, so like a proper meeting I guess,” he says laughing nervously at the end. 

Steven can’t keep the grin from his face at how thoughtful Lars is being. If he was a little younger he might have cheered at his boyfriend taking initiative. He figures that grabbing onto his hand and smiling works just as well though. 

“Yeah, you should come too Pearl,” he turns to her beaming. 

“Oh...okay, sure,” Pearl stands up smiling. “ So where are we going?”

They end up going to one of pop-up ice-cream stands on the boardwalk. 

Steven talks about random things as they walk down the boardwalk. Lars is being more quiet than usual and Pearl hasn’t said much so he decides to ask a question to hopefully get some conversation going.

"So...what are you guys' favorite season?” He asks. 

"Well...I'm not sure..." Pearl answers her hand at her chin as she contemplates..

"Winter," Lars answers after some time, looking ahead as he licks his vanilla ice cream. "When I was a kid I was always so excited for Christmas. I'd stay out practically all day in the snow until it was too dark to see. Then I'd drink hot chocolate with my mom. We’d work on parols and bake paciencia’s with my Lola-grandma-while listening to Christmas music." there's a look of being lost in a memory on his face. "I’ve always liked the way trees looked in the winter too.”

“That’s awesome. But what are parols and paciencia’s?” Steven asks.

“Um..a parol is like a Christmas star you glue together like arts and crafts. Paciencia’s are Filipino meringue cookies, they’re pretty easy to make, we only made them during Christmas back then. My mom would always drag me around to give them to our neighbors. Haven’t made any in years though,” he finishes sounding melancholy. 

“Maybe we could make some this year?” Steven asks, he isn’t really all that great at baking but he thinks it could be fun.

“Yeah, I can show you one day,” he scratches his cheek self-consciously. 

“Cool,” Steven grins. 

"That sounds lovely and winter is a wonderful season, isn't it?" Pearl asks by his side. "The nights are always beautiful and everything seems to stand still when it snows. I've always thought freshly fallen snow is just so peaceful to look at.”

Lars laughs softly, “I used to love to jump right into it as a kid.” 

“Oh...well, snow angels are always lovely too,” she says with a titter of laughter.

“Yeah, they are,” Lars agrees turning to smile at her. 

“Which is your favorite, Steven?” Pearl asks. 

“Umm... I really like fall, because of Halloween. Then again winter is awesome because of the holidays...summer is fun when it’s not too hot, but you can swim. But then again…you know, I think it has to be spring. There's outdoor concerts, everything's regrowing, everythings so vibrant and there's lots of peaceful rainy days to relax.”

"Spring is nice,” Pearl agrees.

“Is that your favorite?” Steven asks.

“No...I can’t really say I have a favorite, I enjoy them all, I will say that my favorite years are mild ones though.”

Steven nods figuring at some point he’ll probably feel the same way. He can’t really see himself a thousand years old but he’s sure at that age three months will feel like nothing. 

"That makes sense,” Lars says quietly. 

Steven starts talking about other things as he thinks about Lars. His story about his winter as a kid reminds Steven of just how much there is he doesn’t know about his childhood. He’s excited by the thought of learning new things about his boyfriend. 

They make their way around the boardwalk, reaching home in a much more comfortable silence then they left with. Pearl reminds them both to take breaks before departing with some hugs. 

After that, they make a conscious effort to only read when they can make it fun enough that they’re not bored to tears. Steven goes to Lars’s house a few times during that time and they sit together on his bed eating snacks. They joke about some parts, cringe at others but it’s not nearly as tedious as it was before. Steven does end up falling asleep a few times, but he blames Lars’s comforting scent for those. 

When they’re done with the book Steven guesses they could manage a passing grade if they were ever tested. They’re nowhere near being experts but by the time Steven starts to feel the beginning of his heat he's ready for it. 

He texts his dad and the gems and lets them know he’ll be unavailable for a few days. Then he texts Lars and he's there in less than ten minutes with one of his shirts. They walk into the room and Lars looks around fascinated.

"So you can just imagine anything in here?" he asks. 

"Yep, well as long as it’s not too big or food," Steven says he summons up a bed. "We can hang out here later when I'm not...you know." He doesn't say what because he can already feel some carnal desires moving through his body with Lars so close to him.

"You have your phone charged, real food, water?" Lars asks concern in his voice and Steven nods.

"Good, text me whenever you want, kay?.”

"I will,” Steven smiles.

"And..uh....you can make a  _ me  _ again if it helps,” Lars adds quickly. 

"I’m not going to,” Steven says having already decided that the day after their first date. “I'm going to wait until-” his face feels hot as he finishes "-the real thing.

"Steven,” Lars groans low and moves closer, “you smell so fucking good right now.” He leans down and kisses him. “And that’s fine, whatever you decide I’m okay with, I better go though.”

"Y-yeah, before I try to throw you in bed,” he’s only half-joking because he’s so tempted to do that. 

"Alright take care, if you need anything text me,” Lars laugh sounds strained as he kisses Steven again. It feels like he’s forcing himself to move back when he finally eases out of it. 

"I will,” Steven answers slightly winded as he slides his hand into Lars’s and gives it a squeeze. Lars kisses the back of his hand in a romantic fashion that leaves him with butterflies in his stomach.

"Alright baby, see you in a few days," Lars lets go of his hand, kisses his forehead and Steven waves as he leaves the room. 

He crawls into bed and holds his boyfriend’s shirt up to his face and breathes in his spicy scent. It calms him and riles him up at the same time and he feels himself getting hot. He takes off his clothes and slips on his Alpha’s shirt, the scent surrounds him and he feels his body reacting. 

It starts fast after that and he makes toys to help him through it this time around. He texts Lars a few times between it all and it helps so much more than he could have imagined. Just knowing that Lars is thinking about him and cares about him makes it easier. It’s still mostly a haze but he manages to get through without summoning up a fake Lars.

At the end of his heat after a long nap, he takes a hot shower and meets up with Lars at Big Donut. He sits on the countertop while Lars cleans the shelves of the display case. 

“Your shirt really helped a lot,” he says watching how carefully Lars wipes the glass. 

“Good, I’m glad it helped.”

“Want me to wash it before…” he trails off.

“Yeah, you can,” Lars answers sounding as if he wants to say the opposite. “I could do it though...whatever you want,” Lars adds moving to the next shelf. 

The statement excites him, knowing the implications of Lars’s offer. That he wants to have Steven’s scent within arms reach, to do…

“Okay,” Steven answers as he watches Lars. 

He knows for a fact that Lars would have never taken up the night cleaning before. It reminds Steven of just how much Lars has changed when it came to being patient and responsible. 

“I was thinking you could come over for dinner,” Lars says when he’s finishing off the last shelf. 

“Really?” he asks, the last few times he’s been to Lars’s house his parents hadn’t been there.

“Yeah, I’ll cook and make dessert, you can meet my parents,” he says like it’s no big deal. 

Which maybe it isn't since Steven pretty much knows everyone in Beach City. But this is like the shows he's watched, Lars is finally ready to introduce him to his parents. Another stepping stone until they're getting married on the beach with everyone celebrating and Amethyst carrying the rings. Steven reels back his train of thought before it gets any more outlandish, they haven't even been dating for  _ two months  _ yet.

“Yeah, that'd be great,” he says happily, a positively radiant smile on his face now.

"Cool, they've been looking forward to meeting you for days," he chuckles and closes the display case. “One sec,” he walks into the back with the cleaning supplies 

Steven can imagine Lars grumbling about dating someone, or maybe just dropping it casually before leaving the house. He smiles at the image as Lars walks back to the front with his jacket resting over his shoulder.

"All done for tonight," Lars says.

Steven gets up and follows him to the door.

“Bill’s gonna be working tomorrow, so I can cook all day, would you be up for coming over tomorrow?” Lars asks as he locks the door. 

“Yeah, that’ll be great,” Steven cheerfully answers. 

Lars holds onto his hand and smiles at him. 

Lar’s tells him about what he’s planning to cook for tomorrow as they walk down the boardwalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched the Philipines and about Filipino people, then I asked myself why it's spelled with an 'F' and apparently it's the origin language.
> 
> Then I watched a clip of Lars in his house and saw a cute older lady in a picture frame and looked up the name for Grandma is Lola in the Philipines, which sounds great.
> 
> I feel like Lars was probably a ball of joy before he turned into an edgy pre-teen. Just seeing all the art on the walls in the kitchen and family photos makes me think he was probably sweet as a young boy.
> 
> Perhaps the next story will have some teen drama? More Fluff? Some tears? Hugging? Awkward dinner with the parents? I feel like you can't really have Steven Universe without some heavy emotional breakthrough lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
